¿Que chico de Hogwarts es gay?
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Snape volvía a su despacho,despues de su ronda,su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al pasar enfrente de su aula oyó unos gemidos.Ahora Snape esta enfadado y no parará hasta saber quien a pervertido su aula aunque para ello tenga que investigar a todo Hogwarts


_Disclaimer:Los personajes son de Rowling._

_Esta es una de mis historias favoritas asi que espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi. _

_Esta historia va especialmente dedicada a mi mejor amiga (Laura) , que es fan de Severus. _

_Aviso: SLASH si no te gusta no leas.__

* * *

_

**¿Qué chico de Hogwarts es gay?**

**T**odo empezó aquel día, o más bien aquella noche. Era otro día más, o eso parecía, nada extraño había pasado en las clases, y no parecía que nada fuera a pasar. El profesor Snape volvía a su despacho, aquel día había tenido ronda, pero regresó antes de lo habitual. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando, al pasar enfrente de su aula (pociones), oyó unos extraños ruidos.

- Aaaa... aaaagghhh... mmm... siiii... si...

Snape se quedó congelado en el pasillo ¿¡Que demonios... ¿¡Y en su clase... !? Pronto la sorpresa dio paso a la ira y entró echó una furia en el aula. Llegó a distinguir dos figuras... dos figuras masculinas que al oírlo salieron corriendo inmediatamente. Pasaron rápidamente por su lado, pero entre la sorpresa, y la oscuridad de las mazmorras, no fue capaz de distinguir sus rostros.

**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su despacho cuando la puerta se abrió y un huracán negro entró en la habitación.**

- ¡¡¡¡¡Albuuuussss... !!!!!

- Buenas noches Severus. Te veo algo alterado ¿Quieres un caramelo?

El viejo le tendió un bote lleno de caramelos de limón, y Snape se le quedó mirando como si Dumbledore le acabara de confesar que El Señor Tenebroso estaba bailando ballet por el castillo vestido con un tutu rosa.

- ¿No lo quieres? – Dumbledore cogió uno. – Mmm... ¿Y que te trae por aquí Severus?

Finalmente Snape pareció salir de su estupor.

- Es... es... ¡esos!

- ¿Esos¿Quién, Severus?

- ¡Esos malditos alumnos¿¡Qué se han creído¡Ya no hay dignidad ni respeto!

- Mmm...

- ¡Esos... esos... en mi aula¡Mi aula¡¡Los mato, yo los mato¡En mi mesa...!

- Mmm...

- Albus...

- ¿Si, Severus?

- ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?

- Tranquilízate Severus. – Dumbledore se levantó y obligo a Snape a sentarse frente a él, luego el director volvió a tomar asiento tranquilamente. – A ver, cuéntamelo todo.

Snape se tranquilizó y empezó a contar.

- ... y se fueron corriendo. Nos les vi la cara.

- Mmm...

- Hay que pillar a esos chicos, no les voy a permitir que usen mi clase de picadero. Los voy a descubrir... malditos maricones...

- Pero Severus... en el colegio hay casi 300 alumnos.

- Pero si solo contamos a los chicos...

- Aun así quedan unos 150 Severus.

- No. Los de 1° hasta 4° quedan descartados. Eran más mayores, de 6° o 7°, creo que también descartaría a 5°.

- Bien, bien... pues entonces quedan... 40 alumnos. – Dumbledore sonrió condescendiente. – ¿Piensas castigar a los 40, Severus?

- No, no pienso castigar a los 40 (aunque no es que no me atraiga la idea). Eran dos chicos Albus, dos chicos.

- Si, Severus. – Dumbledore cogió otro caramelo de limón. – ¿Y...?

- ¿Cómo que ¿Y...?? Pues esta claro, solo hay que encontrar a los que sean gays. No puede haber muchos maricones por aquí...

- ¿Y piensas investigar a los 40, Severus?

- Mmm... no, solo a 10.

- ¿10?

- Si, solo a los Gryffindors.

Dumbledore suspiró y cogió otro caramelo.

- Mira Severus... por mucho que odies a Gryffindor...

Snape bufó.

- No es por eso. Sino por esto.

El profesor de pociones sacó una corbata de Gryffindor de su capa.

- Al menos uno de esos chicos era Gryffindor. Encontrándole a él encontraremos también a su pareja.

- ¿Quieres un caramelo Severus?

- No. Por eso empezaré con los de 6° y 7° de Gryffindor.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres un caramelo?

- No quiero. Eso nos deja solo con diez posibilidades. Estoy seguro que lo encontraré, y si no fuera así entonces ya probaría con otros métodos.

- Bien, bien. ¿Y que harás Severus?

- ... – Snape sonrió, una sonrisa que hubiera hecho temblar hasta al más valiente de los Gryffindors (entiéndase también por Harry Potter) – Ya lo veras Albus... ya lo veras.

El viejo se encogió de hombros, Snape ya iba a abandonar el despacho cuando se giró un instante hacia el director.

- Por cierto, tengo tu permiso ¿verdad?

- Claro, claro... esto será divertido. – Y sonriendo cogió un caramelo de limón.

* * *

**S**nape tenia en sus manos la lista de sospechosos. Lo había estado pensando mucho rato, y finalmente había quedado así:

**7° curso**

_Harry Potter_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Neville Longbottom_ (era mejor no descartar a nadie... )

**6° curso**

_Colin Creevey_

¿Qué porque solo un alumno de sexto? Bueno, después de pensarlo mucho había descartado a los otros cuatro. Uno de ellos era bajito y gordo, Snape estaba seguro que no era él. Otros dos estaban en la enfermería por unos maleficios desde hacia un par de días, y el otro salía con una chica de Ravenclaw que tenia fama de celosa, dudaba que el chico, que era un pusilánime, se atreviera a ponerle los cuernos y aun menos en su aula. Así que esa era la lista, había intentado quitar a Longbottom por miedica, pero al final lo había dejado, nunca se sabe con los Gryffindors...

Así que ha esos debía investigar... bien, empezaría por Creevey y así si no era él solo tenia que centrarse en los de 7°... y como fuera Potter...

* * *

**P**ero Snape nunca había sido muy paciente cuando se trataba de los Gryffindors, y después de pasarse todo el día espiando al chico sin descubrir nada (además de ver que nada ni nadie lo separa de su cámara), lo atrapó solo en un pasillo y lo arrastró a su despacho. El pobre muchacho lo miraba completamente aterrorizado.

- Dime... ¿Dónde se encontraba ayer por la noche Creevey?

- En... en mi habitación... señor.

- ¡No me mientas¡Se que me estas mintiendo¿¡Que hacia ayer por la noche señor Creevey!?

El chico estuvo apunto de ponerse a llorar.

- Lo siento... no pensé que nadie se daría cuenta...

En la frente de Snape una vena parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

- Lo siento... snif... yo estaba en las mazmorras... – Snape empezaba a ponerse rojo de furia. – En un aula abandonada.

- ¿Abandonada? – -- U...

- Si... estaba... estaba revelando... mis fotos.

Snape no se lo podía creer ¿revelando fotos¿Entonces no era él? No creía que aquel chico se atreviera a mentirle pero aun así hizo que le llevara hasta allí. Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar en aquella olvidada diminuta y polvorienta aula. Estaba llena de fotos... y todas absolutamente todas eran de chicos. Maldito vouyerista... Bien, algo estaba claro, aquel chico era maricón perdido. Paseó entre las fotos, la mayoría eran de Potter, Potter por todos lados, desde todos los ángulos y en infinidad de posiciones... se estaba poniendo malo... vaya obseso... continuó mirando, había algunas fotos de otros gryffindors, Thomas, Weasley... también vio a Terry Boot de Ravenclaw y a Justin Finch–Fletcheley de Hufflepuff, incluso vio fotos de Zabini, y de Malfoy, las de Malfoy eran bastante numerosas. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando encontró un par de fotos suyas (donde por cierto salía muy bien). Dirigió al joven la más terrible de las miradas y el chico se puso increíblemente rojo, se encogió tanto que parecía querer desaparecer. Aquella tarde Colin Creevey se llevó el peor sermón de toda su vida y vio desaparecer algunas de sus preciosas fotos: las de Snape y un par de Malfoy y Potter, los que fueran al cuarto del profesor podrían ver las del niño que vivió enganchadas en una enorme diana... las de Malfoy... bueno... esas todavía no sabemos muy bien que hizo Snape con ellas.

* * *

**E**l primer intento no había salido como esperaba, aunque Creevey era gay y el chico se había ganado un castigo y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por sus actividades nocturnas (lo que ponía de buen humor a Snape), la verdad es que seguía sin tener a sus exhibicionistas... pero bueno... no todo se consigue a la primera, Snape se armó de paciencia y miró la lista. El próximo... seria Longbottom... la sonrisa de Snape se ensancho al pensar en su asustadizo alumno... seria... divertido.

* * *

**U**n caldero explotó en el fondo del aula y Snape supo a quien pertenecía mucho antes de alzar la cabeza. Intentando ocultar la felicidad que le producía poder castigar a su estúpido alumno se dirigió hacia Neville Longbottom con esa mirada de desprecio que tenia preparada solo para el asustadizo joven. Neville se encogió en su lugar al ver acercarse a su profesor más temido, bueno o más bien, al ver acercarse a la persona que más temía en todo el mundo (y no lo digo yo, lo dice su bogart). Era primera hora de la mañana y ese día la poción era bastante difícil, a los dos minutos de empezar Longbottom ya había conseguido llenar el aula de una espesa y viscosa masa rosa brillante.

- Señor Longbottom...

Snape dirigió una mirada al liquido rosa que llenaba su aula, rosa... tenia que ser asquerosa y llamativamente... rosa...

- No se si sabe leer, ya que después de todos estos años es una facultad que empiezo a dudar seriamente que usted posea, pero en las instrucciones ponía claramente que había que echar en la poción tres aguijones secos de Billywig de tamaño medio y remover siete veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, no es que esperara que su diminuta mente lo comprendiera en su totalidad, pero... ¿¡se puede saber por que demonios en lugar de los aguijones de Billywig a echado secreciones de Bundimun y a removido ocho veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj¿¡Me podría decir acaso que remotamente lejano parecido hay entre los aguijones de Billywig y las secreciones de Bundimun!?

Neville temblaba sin poder siquiera contestar, y cerca de él el trío dorado observaba a su profesor con odio mientras los Slytherin sonreían felices.

- Sepa usted que Gryffindor acaba de perder 30 puntos por su incompetencia.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero antes de que el pobre Neville se repusiera del susto se volvió a girar amenazadoramente.

- Y a las 7 detención en mi despacho.

Ahora el pobre Gryffindor si temblaba espantosamente. Snape se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio mientras en su interior sonreía maliciosamente... tendría durante todo el día un ojo sobre ese chico... pero si su vigilancia volvía a fallar, esa noche le haría confesar aunque para ello tuviera que matarlo del miedo. Aunque sinceramente, dudaba de que ese chico tuviera el valor de entrar en su clase sin permiso. Longbottom había cambiado bastante, había crecido y adelgazado, y ahora era un muchacho bastante atractivo... pero aun así seguía siendo una completa nulidad.

* * *

**N**ada... ¡Nada, nada¡Nada...!! Todo el día vigilando al crío y no había echo nada... bueno, al menos nada fuera de lo normal en él. Después de pociones había tenido clase de DCAO y de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera había conseguido lanzarse a si mismo el hechizo que estaban practicando, además, como era de suponer, le salió mal, y se ganó una visita a la enfermería. Durante la estancia en la enfermería de su más desastroso alumno Snape no lo había podido controlar porque tenia clases, pero estaba seguro de que la Señora Pomfrey no lo dejó ni moverse. En Herbologia todo pareció ir bien, lo que le hizo descubrir a Snape que hasta el más imbécil podía hacer algo bien (y este descubrimiento le hizo proponerse encontrar el punto fuerte de Grabbe y Goyle... si Longbottom tenia uno entonces ellos también). Luego adivinación... Snape tenia clase y tampoco esperaba haberse perdido mas de un par de tazas o bolas de cristal rotas y alguna estúpida predicción de Sibill-soy-un-fraude-que-solo-ha-hecho-dos-malditas-prediccones-en-su-vida-Trelawney. En la comida... nada nuevo ni anormal... sin contar al propio Longbottom. Luego, clase de CDCM con otro imbécil, el zopenco del semigigante ese. Después del incidente con Malfoy en tercero las clases podían ser de todo menos de utilidad, Snape aun se preguntaba porque seguía allí. Pero ahora parecía que el inútil volvía a traer animales estudiables (no gusarajos), había traído unas Doxys, se suponía que los chicos debían ser capaces de controlarlas, y en realidad lo consiguieron bastante bien. Incluso Draco que era un desastre con los animales (Snape lo conocía desde niño y podía confirmar los extraños fallecimientos de todas sus mascotas) lo consiguió. Pero claro, Longbottom tenia que volver a meter la pata y conseguir que una doxy le mordiera y envenenara, enfermería de nuevo... Llegó la hora del castigo y Snape no había averiguado nada que no supiera ya. Guardó el aparato mágico que había usado para poder espiar al chico sin necesidad de hacer el ridículo persiguiéndolo por la escuela (¿acaso esperabais que se escondiera por las esquinas...? Ja... ), y se sentó a esperar.

* * *

**Y** de nuevo tuvo que recurrir al interrogatorio... Había observado a Longbottom limpiar el aula de pociones y ahora el chico estaba sentado en su despacho ante él, le alegró comprobar que estaba muy nervioso.

- Bien Longbottom, dígame donde estaba el Martes por la noche.

El chico le miró confuso.

- En... en mi habitación.

- ¿Hay alguien que lo confirme?

- No lo se... su... supongo que mis compañeros... creo...

Bueno, Snape estaba seguro que no había sido el chico, pero aun así ese interrogatorio le divertía (aunque para cualquiera que lo viera parecía enfadadísimo). Y la verdad es que dudaba que sus compañeros pudieran corroborar su cuartada, ya que estaban mancillando su aula.

- Cree... Pues da la casualidad que he hablado con ellos y ellos no lo recuerdan... (mentira, mentira...)

Neville se puso más nervioso, cosa que Snape había creído imposible.

- Pe... pero es verdad... no he hecho na... nada... profesor. Estaba... en mi habitación... yo... de verdad que estaba... allí...

La mirada que Snape le hizo callar repentinamente. El chico parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, así que Snape decidió dejarlo ya (que quede claro que no es que le de lastima, simplemente es que si el crío se ponía a llorar a él le entrarían instintos asesinos, y si lo mataba posiblemente Albus se enfadaría y ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de conseguir el puesto de DCAO).

- De acuerdo, puede retirarse señor Longbottom.

Neville se levantó tan apresuradamente que casi se cae.

- Señor Longbottom – El chico paró en seco. – La próxima vez que haga explotar una poción (que estoy seguro, será muy pronto) procure que no sea rosa.

Neville asintió y se fue corriendo dejando a Snape solo en su escritorio.

- Odio el rosa.

Sacó de nuevo su lista de sospechosos y tachó a Neville. Ahora solo quedaban cuatro. El próximo... seria Dean Thomas.

* * *

**D**ean Thomas era un chico absolutamente común. Snape nunca se había fijado demasiado en él así que tuvo que pensar unos minutos antes de recordar que era un chico de color. Y es que el Gryffindor nunca había llamado demasiado su atención... no era un idiota como Longbotton, ni tampoco un listillo como Granger... era otro Gryffindor más al que odiar... En su siguiente clase de pociones, por primera vez, centro su atención en el chico. Trabajaba junto a Seamus Finnigan, (otro sospechoso...) un chico de cabello arenoso al que tampoco solía prestar demasiada atención. No vio nada fuera de lo normal en ellos durante toda la clase (hablaron mas de lo que debían, le criticaron cuando creían que no escuchaba, no hicieron bien su poción porque él se encargo de ponerlos nerviosos como hacia con todos los Gryffindors, Thomas casi se duerme y además pilló a Finnigan con un chicle inacabable con sabor a tarta de chocolate... nada raro en unos Gryffindors...). Así que también los observo durante la comida... esos dos siempre estaban juntos... entonces empezó a notar algo... sonrisitas estúpidas, manitas por debajo de la mesa, miraditas tontas... agh... dios que horror... aquellas imágenes le quitaron completamente el apetito.

Bueno... algo parecía claro. Esos dos muy heteros no eran... ¿qué podía hacer ahora para averiguar si era uno de los dos (o ambos) el que había mancillado su escritorio? Escritorio que por cierto había tenido que tirar y comprar otro... ni loco volvía él a tocar ese trasto... testigo mudo de tantas perversiones... solo de pensarlo al profesor de pociones le venían unas terribles ganas de descuartizar a alguien.

Ahora había que trazar un plan... y no podía volver a acorralar a sus alumnos... seria sospechoso... y el viejo come caramelos podría dejar de apoyar su investigación por estar aterrorizando a sus estudiantes... debía haber otra opción... Fue entonces cuando le vino la inspiración... tuvo una gran idea que le haría saber donde habían estado esos chicos el Martes por la noche...

* * *

**L**os alumnos se dirigían a sus torres... y entre ellos dos inocentes Gryffindors de séptimo... que casualmente tuvieron la mala, mala suerte de ir solos por unos vacíos y oscuros corredores... Los chicos avanzaban tranquilamente cuando ambos cayeron al suelo desmayados. De la oscuridad salió una terrible, horrenda y oscura figura...

- ¡Hey¿Cómo que terrible y horrenda...?

¡Ups, un lapsus! Ja, ja... olvidad eso... volvamos a empezar... ejem... ejem...

... Los alumnos se dirigían a sus torres... y entre ellos dos inocentes Gryffindors de séptimo... que casualmente tuvieron la mala, mala suerte de ir solos por unos vacíos y oscuros corredores... Los chicos avanzaban tranquilamente cuando ambos cayeron al suelo desmayados. De la oscuridad salió una imponente figura que se acercó a ellos con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro... (así mejor...)

- Vaya... que pena, se han desmayado...

Severus Snape se agachó y se dispuso a usar la legeremancia para entrar en los dormidos e increíblemente indefensos cerebros de sus alumnos...

Fácil, cómodo, efectivo... y nadie tenia que saberlo... y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a entrar en la mente de Dean Thomas...

* * *

**R**etrocedió hasta el martes... imágenes de las distintas clases se sucedieron en su mente... un torrente de distintos momentos... Thomas haciendo los deberes... hablando con Finnigan... desayunando... hablando con Finnigan otra vez... con Potter, Weasley... durmiendo en historia... de nuevo con Finnigan... ¿Había nombrado ya hablando con Finnigan? comiendo... criticándole... ¡Un momento... ¿¡Criticándole... !? Thomas acababa de entrar a formar parte de su lista negra, que por cierto era bastante larga e iba encabezada con Potter y el misterioso-chico-que-profanó-su-escritorio. Nada interesante... pero no eran esas imágenes las que le importaban... entonces llegó lo que quería... la noche. A media noche el Gryffindor se levantó y tras comprobar que Finnigan tampoco estaba salió de la torre... tan típico de los Gryffindor... las reglas no fueron escritas para ellos. Se sentía arder de furia... como fuera ese niñato quien mancilló su escritorio... pero para su sorpresa Thomas no se dirigió hacia las mazmorras sino hacia la torre de astronomía... antes de que pudiera pensar en abandonar su mente un montón de imágenes que no hubiera deseado ver jamás se amontonaban en su mente... Dean Thomas en la torre... Seamus Finnigan esperándole allí... besos desesperados... y no solo besos... antes de darse cuenta esos besos eran caricias, y las caricias cada vez mas íntimas... y en las imágenes que se sucedían como una cascada la ropa desaparecía a velocidad de vértigo y dos cuerpos cansados y sudorosos caían al suelo... blanca piel contra un negro cuerpo... manos perdiéndose en los puntos mas insospechados, los mas apasionados besos contenidos durante tantas horas... gemidos que no podían callar... oh dios... no, no... En esos momentos Severus Snape se maldijo mil y una vez por su gran idea... y es que sin poder evitar contempló como ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo y entre gemidos y caricias empezaban a moverse a un solo compás... en el mismo momento en que veía a ambos chicos llegar al clímax consiguió salir de su mente y se dejó caer al suelo... estaba blanco... completamente blanco... era horrible, lo mas asqueroso que había visto en su vida... dijera lo que dijera el enorme bulto que se encontraba entre sus piernas aquello había sido espantoso y nadie le haría admitir lo contrario. Y maldiciendo su idea una y mil veces se dirigió a su despacho lo mas rápido que ese enorme bulto que tenia entre las piernas (que nadie diga que es una erección, no lo es... no lo es para nada y a quien se le ocurra sugerirlo lo mato...) le permitió. Estaba claro... ambos chicos estaban descartados, no habían sido ellos... pero... ¡Malditos niños... ¿es que no quedaba un solo hetero en ese castillo de depravaciones y libertinaje... ?

* * *

**7° Curso**

_Harry Potter_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Neville Longbottom_

**6° curso**

_Colin Creevey_

Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho observando la lista... y es que en ella solo quedaban dos personas... Harry James Potter y Ronald Bilius Weasley... malditos degenerados ¿por qué tenían que ser ellos... ¿Por qué justamente ellos... ? No sabia si ponerse a llorar o a reír de la histeria... tal vez la mejor opción seria ir y cargárselos a ambos... primero actuar y luego preguntar... y libraría al mundo de dos sujetos increíblemente molestos... ¡hasta se lo agradecerían! Solo había una pega... al vejete come caramelos no le haría ninguna gracia que mataran a su niño de oro... si no le importara tanto la opinión del viejo... pero no había mas remedio... tendría que buscar pruebas... así que empezaría por Weasley... y por un instante deseo que fuera el pelirrojo, porque si resultaba ser Potter no respondía de sus actos... sus puños se crisparon... decididamente no respondía de sus actos...

* * *

**N**i una pizca... esa era la paciencia que le quedaba... ni una pizca... y no esperaría mas... era Sábado y no había clase... pero afortunadamente no era muy complicado castigar a un Gryffindor... no para él, Severus Snape, y menos si ese Gryffindor tenia un especial interés en saltarse las normas... y ese castigo vino a primera hora de la mañana cuando descubrió al señor Weasley peleándose con el señor Malfoy... bien, vale, era cierto que Draco había iniciado la pelea... que habían chocado casualmente y el rubio se había encargado de llamarle comadreja e insultar a su querida y encantadora hermana (una pelirroja aparentemente simpática; lo que a ojos de Snape la hacia mas horrible; un poco putita y que no dejaba de acosar a Potter), bien era verdad que además el Slytherin había sido el primero en sacar su varita... pero... ¡eran Weasley y Malfoy¡Uno de los Gryffindors que mas odiaba... y su alumno predilecto¿¡Acaso alguien esperaba que fuera justo... !? Además... esa era su oportunidad... poco mas de una hora después (justo después de la comida) el pelirrojo se encontraba limpiando las mazmorras (que gracias a los Gryffindors siempre estaban relucientes... que chicos mas encantadores y esmerados... que acudían asiduamente a hacer la limpieza... un encanto). Y el cansado y desesperado profesor de pociones se apresuro en "dejar caer" unas gotas de la poción de la verdad en la botella de agua del chico y esperar pacientemente (mentira... ya se subía por las paredes...) a que Weasley bebiera y en cuanto lo hizo empezaron las preguntas.

- Señor Weasley... ¿qué hacia el martes por la noche?

- Dormir.

- Si, pero antes de dormir... ¿no quedaría con alguien?

- Si... – Respondió sin dejar de limpiar, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus palabras y soltó el trapo para taparse la boca sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

- ¿De verdad... ¿Con quien?

- Con mi novio. – Ron se asustó mas... no había podido evitar que esas palabra salieran de su boca.

Snape sonrió... su novio... ya lo había pillado.

- ¿Y que hacia con su novio señor Weasley?

- Pues que íbamos a hacer... ¡follar, claro!

Ahora el chico se puso como un tomate y se tapó fuertemente la boca mientras su profesor no sabia si sorprenderse ante una respuesta tan clara, enfadarse... o echarse a reír. Esto ultimo lo descartó pronto... él no reía si podía evitarlo... Bien... según la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta sabría si tenia o no a su hombre.

- Y ¿donde?

- En las habitaciones de Slytherin.

Snape suspiró frustrado... no era su hombre... otro maricón más, pero no era el que él buscaba.

- Váyase Weasley.

Se dejó caer en su sillón... nada... de nuevo nada... el pelirrojo ya se apresuraba en marcharse cuando unas palabras parecieron llegar a la mente de su profesor...

- ¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!

El Gryffindor se detuvo paralizado de terror...

- ¿¡Ha dicho Slytherin!?

Una vena en la frente de su profesor parecía a punto de explotar... y el pelirrojo no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan encolerizado... y nunca era nunca...

Poco a poco Snape se fue tranquilizando... tranquilo... tranquilo...

- Solo por curiosidad Weasley... ¿quien?

Aunque Ron hubiera querido no hubiera podido mentirle... no con la poción que todavía corría por sus venas.

- Blaise Zabini.

La reacción de Snape no se hizo esperar... Blaise Zabini... uno de sus mejores alumnos... amigo intimo de Draco... el hombre palideció completamente... se mareo y se sentó en su sillón haciendo un gesto al pelirrojo para que se largara... y este no desaprovecho la oportunidad... mientras su profesor seguía en su aula en estado de shock... hasta que una horripilante idea llegó a su mente... si no era Weasley ¡solo quedaba Potter¡No... Potter no!

* * *

**A**quello iba a acabar ya... no iba a esperar un instante más... Snape corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts y sabia muy bien a donde se dirigía... había buscado entre sus libros de artes oscuras un hechizo de localización, pronto había encontrado uno pero necesitaba algo de Potter... no le fue difícil encontrarlo, se limitó a coger el examen del chico y el hechizo le dijo que Potter estaba en el séptimo piso. Y allí estaba él ahora, pero no había nada... absolutamente nada... empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo vacío con solo un pensamiento en mente... encontrar el lugar donde estaba Potter... y de repente, de la nada, apareció una puerta... Snape la miró un instante y le pareció oír ruidos en el interior... dudo unos segundos antes de abrir, pero no había duda dentro tenia que estar el dichoso Gryffindor...

* * *

**P**aralizado, horrorizado, aterrado, patidifuso, anonadado, sorprendido, espantado, estupefacto... no había bastantes adjetivos para calificar el estado en que quedó el profesor una vez entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas... estaba en una habitación con una enorme cama... una enorme cama ocupada por Harry Potter... Porque si, lo había encontrado, encontrarlo lo había encontrado... pero de que manera... sin sus anteojos y completamente desnudo en una cama... el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo moreno y bien formado... sus piernas abiertas de par en par para dejar espacio al joven que se encontraba entre ellas... sus brazos asiendo fuertemente a su acompañante y sus labios que se debatían entre devorar los del contrario y lanzar deliciosos gemidos de éxtasis... pero lo que mas aterrorizó a Snape... mas aun que esa visión de Potter... fue reconocer al bellísimo joven que se encontraba entre sus piernas... porque ese pálido joven cuyas manos se aferraban a las caderas del moreno y cuyos labios buscaban desesperadamente a los otros solo podía ser una persona... con su perfecto cuerpo cubierto de un delicioso sudor, y sus desechos cabellos cayendo rebeldemente sobre su aristocrático rostro y sus ojos grises, se encontraba Draco Malfoy... Y ahí Severus Snape decidió que una de dos o después de tantos años en ese lugar se había vuelto definitivamente loco... o el mundo estaba a punto de acabar... porque esa era la única explicación... Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy solos, en una habitación, en una cama, desnudos... ¡follando como conejos... ! Definitivamente el fin del mundo estaba cerca o el necesitaba un psicólogo urgente... ¿qué seria lo próximo¿Vería a Filch con Hagrid? Oh, no... una horrible imagen mental le hizo volver a la realidad que aunque terrible siempre seria mejor... aunque un profundo gemido de los enrojecidos labios de Potter y un "¡Mas¡Mas fuerte Draco¡Mas...¡Si...!" le hizo replantearse si verdaderamente ver aquello era mejor.

* * *

**P**asaron varios terribles minutos antes de que el rubio se dejara caer sobre el moreno y al cabo de poco se diera cuenta de la presencia de su profesor. El chico se puso completamente pálido y de un salto se alejo de su compañero. El moreno, extrañado por su comportamiento volvió la cabeza hacia donde este miraba y se encontró con su profesor completamente pálido y decompuesto, Harry dio un brinco y rápidamente se cubrió con la sabana.

- Pro... profesor Snape... – Murmuró Draco. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más el hombre cayó al suelo desmayado.

* * *

- **T**e digo que deberíamos lanzarte un obliviate y largarnos... 

Mmm... esa voz... ¿de que le sonaba?

- Y yo te digo que no, no pienso lanzarle un obliviate a Severus.

Empezaba a ver sombras... ¿Dónde estaba?

- Y ¿se puede saber porque?

Conocía esa voz... ¿Ese no era... Potter?

- ¿Porque? Pues porque es mi profesor favorito, mi jefe de casa, el mejor amigo de mi padre y es como otro padre para mi ¿Te parecen bastantes razones o quieres mas... ?

Ese solo podía ser Draco... ¿Pero que hacia él en una habitación con Draco y Potter?

- Por mi no pares... solo falta que digas que es tu amante.

- Jajajaja... así que es eso ¿Ahora estas celoso de Severus? Harry... tiene la edad de mi padre...

- No estoy celoso... ¿vale? Pero deberíamos borrarle la memoria... no me gusta que nos haya pillado juntos...

- A media faena... jijiji...

- Yo no le veo la gracia...

Severus se llevo una mano a la cabeza... dolía...

- mmm...

- ¡Se esta despertando!

Fue entonces cuando las palabras anteriores llegaron a la mente de Snape ¿a media faena? De repente todo volvió a su memoria... ya estaba recuperado y se levantó como llevado por el demonio...

- ¡Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy¡Quiero una explicación ahora y mas le vale que sea buena!

... bueno, o tal vez poseído por él. Los dos chicos seguían arrodillados donde antes había estado el cuerpo inconsciente de su profesor (y además iban decentemente tapados), y lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, y en el caso de Harry aterrorizados. En esos momentos recordó un instante de su segundo curso cuando vio a Snape en la pelea contra Lockhart "Si a mi Snape me mirara así saldría corriendo",bien, pues ese era el momento de correr porque en esos siete años Snape nunca le había mirado tan terroríficamente como le miraba en ese instante, y el que había creído que eso era imposible...

- Ve... vera... es... bueno... nosotros... si... pues... – Potter estaba completamente rojo.

- Severus... Harry y yo...

- Nosotros... est... esta... estamos...

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Harry y yo...

- Vale, vale... – Snape les paró llevándose una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Sabéis que? Creo que no quiero saberlo.

Snape dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, pero nada mas girar el pomo recordó algo que le hizo volverse rápidamente hacia sus alumnos.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa, y quiero la verdad. – Ambos chicos asintieron rápidamente. - ¿Han hecho alguna vez algo raro en mi aula?

Fue Potter quien respondió mientras ponía una mueca de asco y horror.

- ¡Nooo¡Aaaggggg¡Jamás!

- ¿Esta seguro señor Potter?

- Merlín... ¿cree usted que teniendo este lugar iba a ir al aula que más odio de todo Hogwart?

Snape se dio por satisfecho y salió de allí seguido por los jóvenes, pero una vez fuera, y ya recuperado del shock volvía a estar enfadado... no podía ser... alguien le había mentido. En ese momento un grupo de Gryffindors apareció por allí. Eran Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan y Longbottom, mientras por el otro lado del pasillo aparecían Zabinni y Nott.

- Draco te estaba buscando – Dijo Zabinni acercándose rápidamente. - ¿qué demonios haces con Potter?

- Eso... – Increpó Weasley. - ¿Qué haces tu con Harry?

- ¿Te importa acaso? – Respondió el rubio al pelirrojo.

- ¡Claro que me importa!

- ¡¡¡¡Silencio panda de degenerados!!!!

El gritó de Snape paralizó a todos, el hombre echaba fuego por los ojos que mas que negros ya parecían rojos. Pero también llamó la atención de alguien más consiguiendo que Creevey y el director Albus Dumbledore se unieran al grupo. Pero poco le importó a Snape la presencia del director, que miraba la escena sonriente, ya que continuó despotricando contra todos.

- ¡¡Panda de maricones mentirosos¡Se que uno de vosotros se lo montó en mi aula y quiero saberlo ya¡Os prometo que si sale él mismo su muerte será menos dolorosa!

- Profesor Snape... – Murmuró Theodore Nott. - ¿Se puede saber de que habla?

- De nada que tenga que ver contigo... me refiero a este montón de maricones mentirosos ¡¡Si han mentido a sus amigos también me pueden haber engañado a mi!!

- Perdone profesor... – Murmuró un asustado Neville. – No le entiendo... yo no he engañado a nadie.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Usted nooooo... Longbottom¡¡¡ELLOS¡Thomas y Dean, Weasley y Zabinni, Potter y Malfoy, o incluso Creevey¡Todos esos maricones degenerados!

- Harry... ¿eres gay?

- Perdona por no habértelo dicho Ron, la verdad es que estoy con Draco.

- ¡¿Con Malfoy?!

- ¡¿Que¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Draco?!

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu que estabas con la comadreja? – Preguntó el rubio irónicamente.

- ¡Ron¿Estas con Zabinni? – Preguntó un sorprendido Harry.

- ¿Pero tu como sabes que estoy con Ron?

- Un Malfoy ha de saberlo todo de sus amigos...

- Ya que estamos he de decir que yo y Dean estamos juntos... – Interrumpió Seamus.

- ¡¡Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo!! – Respondieron los otros cuatro chicos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – El gritó de Snape lo dejó todo en silencio. – Lo único que quiero saber es cual de todos ustedes fue el maldito depravado que se lo monto en MI aula.

- ¿Y porque hemos de ser nosotros? – Respondió Ron enfadado.

- Porque son unos malditos homosexuales, por eso.

- O sea, - Intervino Colin Creevey. – que usted es un maldito homofóbico.

- No es eso... – respondió el profesor aparentemente dolido.

- ¿Ah no? Y porque nos llama entonces malditos homosexuales.

- Porque lo son, me importa un bledo que sean gays, bi o hetero ¡Por mi como si son zoofílicos! Pero son unos depravados, unos pervertidos, unos...

- Y usted un homofóbico.

- No lo es. – Intervino Draco.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Intervino Harry celoso.

- ¡Porque no lo soy, maldita sea! – Intervino enfadado Snape. – No puedo ser homofóbico por...

Pero no llegó a decir nada porque un gritó interrumpió a todos.

- ¡Severus!

Todos miraron a espaldas de Snape, que no se movió, mientras una mancha rubia se tiraba sobre el moreno cogiendole por la espalda.

- ... por esto. – Termino Severus seriamente.

Todos se quedaron mirando la extraña escena ante ellos.

- Hola papá. – Saludó Draco tranquilamente al atractivo hombre que abrazaba a Snape como si temiera que este intentara escapar.

- Hola Draco. – Saludó este antes de dirigirse a Snape con voz dulzona. – Sev te estaba buscando... no estabas en tu habitación...

- Mmm... – El profesor miró a sus alumnos con una mirada que claramente decía "A quien abra la boca le mato".

- Hola Lucius. – Saludó un sonriente Albus.

- Mmm... – mala mirada. – Hola Dumbledore.

El rubio soltó a Severus y lo miró encantadoramente mientras le cogía de la mano y le arrastraba.

- Vámonos Sev, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que charlar con esos estúpidos alumnos tuyos... no entiendo porque no dejas este trabajo y te vienes conmigo a la Mansión.

- Espera... – Dijo el profesor de pociones intentando detener al rubio. – Tengo que averiguar algo...

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora Sev?

- Si ¡Alguno de esos pervertidos se lo estuvo montando en MI aula!

- Oh Seeeev... ¿Solo es eso? – Lucius sonrió. – Pero si a su edad nosotros ya habíamos follado en todas las aulas de este castillo.

- Luciuuuuuss...

- Ala... – Lo cogió del brazo. – Vamos a tu habitación que te he traído unos regalitos que quiero que estrenemos.

Severus murmuró algo por lo bajo pero se dejó arrastrar por un ilusionado rubio que murmuraba algo sobre cadenas. Mientras un todavía sorprendido Harry Potter lanzó una mirada a su novio.

- Siempre me había preguntado como podías ser tan pervertido... – Miró por donde se acababa de ir la extraña pareja. – Ahora ya lo se. – El rubio se limitó a sonreír lascivamente mientras abrazaba a su novio por detrás.

* * *

_FIN..._

_jajaja nooooo... aqui va una especie de "epilogo" porque supongo que quereis saber quienes eran los profanadores de escritorios ¿verdad?

* * *

_

**- M**mm... Siii...

- Shhhh... nos pueden oír...

- Aaa... no te preocupes hoy Snape no esta en el castillo.

- ¿Cómo le sabes...?

- Lo se... Es viernes y ha pedido el fin de semana libre... ahora debe estar con Malfoy en su gran gran mansión.

- Aun así... ¿de verdad su despacho te parece el mejor lugar para hacer esto?

El otro chico miró a su alrededor... se encontraban en un despacho pequeño y oscuro con las paredes llenas de estantes con libros y extraños botes con sustancias aun más extrañas. Decididamente, aquel no era un lugar muy acogedor... mas bien era terrible. Había una butaca de cuero negro en un rincón y también un escritorio de caoba sobre el que se encontraba sentado el chico con el otro joven ante él.

- Mmm... siii... – Ronroneo el chico excitado, luego miró picaramente a su acompañante antes de dirigir la mirada hacia una puerta de caoba. – Aunque si lo prefieres... podríamos ir a su habitación...

Se notaba que al chico le excitaba la idea, pero su acompañante no parecía compartir su ilusión.

- La verdad, casi prefiero el despacho.

- Mmm... ven.

El chico que se encontraba de pie se acercó y dirigió sus manos hacia la corbata roja y dorada de su acompañante, y se la quitó mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso. Pero el Gryffindor no se quedó atrás y empezó a acariciar a su acompañante mientras su camisa seguía a la corbata verde y gris que ya descansaba en el suelo. Pronto entre arrebatadoras caricias y apasionados besos ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos.

- Veo que mi leoncito esta muy excitado.

El chico empezó a lamer la erección mientras su compañero le sujetaba la cabeza intentando que se la metiera en la boca.

-Siiii...

- Vale la pena venir aquí si esto logra excitarte tanto. – Murmuró el Slytherin antes de meterse en la boca la creciente erección de su amante.

- Si, si... oh Merlín como me pone este lugar... ah... mas rápido... mas rápido...

- Mmm...

Finalmente el león se corrió en la boca de su chico con un grito de desgarrador placer.

- Ah... – El Gryffindor se levantó del escritorio sobre el que había estado. – Ahora vamos a cumplir otro de mis deseos.

- ¿Otro¿Qué más quieres que haga?

El chico sonrió lascivamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en las habitaciones privadas de su profesor.

- ¡Ey¡Espera... no puedes entrar ahí! Además ¿cómo has conseguido abrir¿Y los hechizos?

El Gryffindor volvió a salir con algo en la mano.

- Ponte esto.

Se acercó a su novio y le colocó una de las capas de Snape.

- Oh... Merlín.

El chico se agachó y recupero su corbata. Se la puso como única prenda y se volvió a sentar sobra el escritorio.

- Ahora... – Miró a su novio depredadoramente. – Follame.

El Slytherin se excitó como nunca y eso le hizo recordar porque le consentía esos caprichos tan extraños a su novio. Follar en el aula de pociones, entre unos calderos, en el despacho de Snape, incluso el hecho de follar llevando la ropa de Snape, todo eso se veía compensado cuando su novio se excitaba de esa manera, se volvía increíblemente fogoso y sensual... era increíble.

- ¿Me vas a follar o no? – Preguntó sensualmente mientras se acariciaba sin pudor alguno, consiguiendo que su novio se echara como loco sobre él.

Hicieron el amor hasta la extenuación. Tan apasionados como siempre, mas excitados que nunca... los gemidos retumbaban en el oscuro despacho. Finalmente el Slytherin se dejó caer sobre el Gryffindor.

- Aaa... por Merlín... nadie me creería si les dijera lo bueno que eres en la cama.

- Ja, ja, ja... te tomarían por loco.

- Mmm... dime ¿por qué te excita tanto Snape? Siempre pensé que le temías...

- Que va... eso es lo que creen todos. – Rió. - ¿Quieres saber por que siempre destrozo las pociones? – El chico asintió. – Porque me pongo nervioso. Snape siempre me a parecido tan excitante... tan sensual. Mmm...

- Jajajajaja... mira que eres extraño, pero ¿Y tu boggart?

- ¿Quieres saber mi mayor miedo? No era Snape... sino que Snape descubriera lo que me hace sentir.

- Mmm... me pondré celoso...

- No te preocupes Theo. Snape me excita, - se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los del otro chico. – pero a ti te quiero Theodore Nott.

- Yo también te quiero Nev. – Acercó más sus bocas. – A pesar de todas tus locuras... y tus extrañas fantasías... te quiero Neville Longbottom.

Y con esas palabras se unieron finalmente en un profundo beso, todavía tumbados desnudos sobre un escritorio de caoba en el oscuro despacho de Severus Snape ¿Lo mejor de todo? Que Snape nunca podría imaginar quienes eran los que profanaban todas y cada una de sus pertenencias.

_¿¿Que os ha parecido?? estare esperando vuestros reviews ¿¿Alguien habia adivinado quienes eran??_


End file.
